Ordinary Day
by Xdon't-mind-meX
Summary: One peaceful day at the mall. That's all she asked for. Just one day where he wouldn't pop up and bug her to death. Unfortunately, with Kid Flash singing Happy Bithday to you in front of everyone, you can't hope for a peaceful day. Hilarious! ONESHOT


Hello everyone! Feels like it's been forever since I've posted a story. MS Word wasn't working and my dad had to pay $150 bucks to get it back on. He totally got mad and refused to pay the money and did something else. So that's why I wasn't able to post anything. Glad I got it back though! I'm back and fresh with new one-shots to make all you fans happy!

Dedicated to Kitty-Lover for suggesting this to me!

* * *

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton _

It was a beautiful day for Jinx. The sun was bright, the grass was green and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When she looked out of the HIVE Tower this morning she just had to get out and take a walk in the park. Besides, she needed to do some shopping anyway. Unfortunately for her a certain red-haired boy had his eyes on her.

Today was the day he was going to let her to admit she liked him. No one could resist his boyish charm for long. And he had a plan. It was foolproof. She'd be falling at his feet by the end of the day. He just knew it.

_It's so lovely. _Thought Jinx. _Couldn't have picked a better day to go out. _A sudden flash of familiar red and yellow passed her and she groaned. _I spoke too soon._

Kid Flash was leaning up against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. "Never fear Jinx! It tis I, Kid Flash, your knight in shining armor! Your dream boy! Come! Let us run off into the distance and together we will face our destinies together!"

"Gimme a break." She muttered.

He ran forward suddenly startling her as he grabbed her hands hugging them to his chest. "My darling! Too long have you suffered the pain of being alone! I promise I shall not leave you side for the entire day!" She blinked, trying to comprehend the idioticness of what he just said.

He dropped her hands. "So long." He turned to walk away.

"What?!" Jinx yelled. "You get done saying all that and just walk away??"

"Dearest, you do care!" Kid Flash quickly ran back to her side. "Very well I shall not leave you side the rest of the day if that is what you wish."

Jinx smacked her head. "Lord, what did I do to deserve this?"

"So," Kid Flash clapped his hands together apparently not having heard her comment, "where're we going?"

She glared at him. "WE aren't going anyway. I am going to the mall. YOU can just go bother someone else."

"But buttercup! You forget my vow to never leave your side!"

"Forget the stupid vow!" She yelled at him. "And for God's sake stop with the pet names! It's getting on my nerves!" _Where does he even come up with all that crappy romantic stuff anyway?_

He pulled back looking hurt.

"Don't give me that look either! It won't work on me!"

He eyes seemed to glisten with unshed tears. He looked cuter than any puppy or kitten right then. Jinx groaned.

"Fine, you can come with me."

Kid Flash's face immediately lit up with delight.

"You have to change clothes though. I don't want to be walking around the mall with everyone staring at us."

"No problem!" He disappeared for a couple of seconds and reappeared wearing a casual T-shirt and jeans. "Shall we then sugarplum?"

"I'm gonna regret this." Jinx muttered.

When they arrived at their destination Jinx wasted no time heading straight for Waldenbooks. Kid Flash trailed behind her as she ran over to the romance section. She searched the shelves looking and muttering, "Please, oh, please have it." She scanned over the books and, sure enough, You Slay Me was sitting there on the shelf waiting to be bought and read.

"Yes!" Jinx cried as she picked it up off the shelf. Kid Flash saw what book she was holding and made a face.

"You read Katie MacAlister books?"

"Yeah so? What's wrong with that? I happen to think she's a very talented writer and-"

Kid Flash started to chuckle. Jinx felt her anger level rise.

"What? You got a problem with her?" Jinx accused.

He stopped chuckling. "No, no! I think she's great too."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just saying that. I bet you've never read a romance novel in your life."

"Of coarse I have."

"Like what?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

She snorted. "What do you take me for? I know they make you read that at school!"

"So? It still counts as a romance novel."

"That's required reading though! So it doesn't count!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

Jinx threw her hands up in the air. "Whatever! I'm going to go checkout."

Once she was done buying her book, Jinx started to walk over to the hair salon when Kid Flash grabbed her hand. "Jinx look!" He exclaimed.

She followed his outstretched finger the pointed to an escalator. "So?"

"Come on! Let's go ride it!" He tugged at her arm.

Jinx stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Jinx! You know what I'm talking about! Everyone when they were a kid liked to go up and down the escalators!"

She looked at the superhero now acting like a little kid on Christmas. "Kid Flash, we're not 6 we're 16, at least I am, and 16 yr olds do not go on escalators for the fun of it." Jinx turned and started to walk off to the hair salon when he pulled her back and dragged her over to the moving staircase. She tried to pull her hand away but his grip remained firm.

_Whoa, when did he get so strong?_ Jinx thought. Before she could figure that out however, they were already on their way up to the second floor with Kid Flash laughing all the way. _Doesn't behave any dignity at all?_

Jinx was happy when they finally got off. KF was still laughing.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"No, that was a total waste of my time." She walked over to the down moving escalator. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my hair done."

_Come on KF you're losing her! Quick! Think of something!_ He thought for a moment of what to do. _I got it!_

"Oh no!" He shouted.

"What?" Jinx stopped.

"I just dropped my favorite pen over the ledge! Come over here and see if you can help me find where it dropped."

Jinx heaved an exasperated sigh and walked back over to the teenage hero. She leaned over the ledge to peer over. She searched for the pen. _This it ridiculous. Why am I even doing this? _"I don't see anything."

What she heard Kid Flash say next was so terrible, so unspeakable, that they'd be shocked for years to come. He stepped up on the railing and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Attention everyone!"

To her utmost horror everyone actually stopped what they were doing to listen to the red-haired teenager.

"Today is my girlfriend's birthday and I'd like to dedicate this special song to her!"

Jinx felt her hear stop as he got down on one knee, opened his mouth, and sang the birthday song.

"Happy Birthday to yoooooou!

Happy Birthday to yooooooou!

Happy Birthday dear Jiiiiiiiiinx!

Happy Birthday to yoooooooooooooooooooou!"

He held the last note out as long as he could. Then as soon as he was done, Kid Flash stood up and addressed the now wildly clapping audience.

"Thank you for you time! You may all go back to shopping now!"

Jinx just stood there with a stupefied look on her face. "You-" she choked, "you're dead."

"Funny, you think I would've stopped walking around."

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgh!" Jinx launched herself at the unsuspecting Kid Flash prepared to rip his head off.

"Wait!" he cried. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

The pink-haired fury didn't even hesitate at his words. He turned at ran down the mall creating quite a sight for the shoppers. He desperately searched for something to distract her with and spotted a photo booth. "Jinx!" He pointed. "Look over there!"

She knew he was just trying to save his own hide but she turned and looked anyway. She saw photo booth not 5 feet away. "Nice try, that won't do you any good!"

"Then how bout we go get our picture taken, and then you can kill me."

Jinx considered this for a moment.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" He asked in his cutest voice.

Jinx's heart melted a little at that but she quickly recovered. "Fine, but I'm not paying."

"No, no, no! Of coarse not! Leave it to me my darling!"

Kid Flash grabbed her hand and joyfully pulled her over to the photo booth. Once inside he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet taking out 3 dollars. Jinx just sat there looking more annoyed than ever.

"What background do you want?"

"The devil one."

"Okay!" He pressed the start button and the screen showed 10 seconds.

"What?? No! I was kidding!" She stopped and took a deep breath trying to remain calm. "Never mind."

"Quick Jinx! Make a pose!" Kid Flash turned his back toward her and held up his fingers positioning them like a gun.

"That's totally ridiculous! I refuse to do that pose!"

She was answered with a big flash and the screen started the countdown again.

"Awwww, we missed it!" KF whined. "Quick! Do something else! Make a funny face!"

Jinx sighed and slumped in defeat and closed her eyes. She felt something against her cheek and tried to suppress a giggle. "Hey that tickles!"

FLASH 

She opened her eyes and turned to coming face-to-face with Kid Flash. Her eyes widened. She touched her cheek, and felt a blush coming on. Then she understood what had just happened. He had kissed her! That lowlife! How dare he!

FLASH 

When Jinx's eyes started to turn pink Kid Flash knew he was in for it.

"Jinx?"

She stood up looking murderous.

"Now just calm down. There's nothing to get mad about. Jinx?"

FLASH 

Kid Flash lay on the floor of the booth. He groaned. Jinx gasped. "OMG! I've killed him!"

She knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

FLASH 

"If I say no will you give me a kiss and make it better?"

She glared at him.

"I take that as a no?"

Jinx stood back up. "Well I guess the pictures are done."

They went outside and waited for the pictures to come out of the slot. It took forever for them to appear. Finally, after what felt like hours, they came out and plopped into Jinx's outstretched hand.

"Oh my god." Jinx's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Kid Flash leaned over her shoulder and started to laugh when he saw why Jinx was so shocked.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious!" he bent over, holding his aching stomach.

"It's humiliating!"

"Whatever you say." He said straightening back up and wiping a tear from his eye.

Jinx ripped the pictures in half and gave KF his half. He held them up in the air getting a good look at them.

"This is going to go in my prized possessions. What are you gonna do with yours?"

"Throw it away. It's too embarrassing to have anyone see them." She started to walk over to the nearest trashcan.

"What? That's such a waste! Here, let me have yours."

"Fine." She said giving them to him. "I don't want them."

"Yes! Now I can give the Teen Titans the other half!"

Before Jinx could even hit him Kid Flash was off down the mall with Jinx screaming bloody murder at him all the way.

For the thousandth time that day, Jinx heaved a massive sigh. Kid Flash had totally exhausted her. He still hadn't left her even when she was done shopping. He claimed it wouldn't be gentlemen like to not walk her home, and Jinx didn't hadn't the strength to argue with him.

As they walked Kid Flash was surprisingly quiet. Jinx wondered if may be ha had run out of annoying and embarrassing things to do to her. Unless he was planning something big. Whoa. Scary thought. Jinx pushed that out of her mind. All in all, though she rather stick a needle in her eye than mention it to KF, she had good day. It had been a long time since she had so much fun, even though she was humiliated in front a bunch of people she didn't even know.

She looked up at KF walking silently beside her. His red hair blew in the wind. She knew he was handsome the first time she met him, but she never had a chance to really look at him. And from where she was standing he was absolutely gorgeous! Jinx's eyes shifted down toward his strong arms. She imagined them wrapped around her in a loving embrace. KF suddenly looked at her and saw her starring at him. Jinx quickly looked away blushing slightly.

Jinx was sorry when the walk came to an end as they arrived at the HIVE tower. They stopped a little ways from it in case of the members looked out their window and saw her walking with Kid Flash. Jinx was a little surprised, but flattered, when he took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Farewell my beautiful maiden. Until next time we meet." He turned to go but Jinx called out to him.

He stopped. "Yes?"

"Kid Flash, I-I want to know something." She took a deep breath. "Why are you so nice to me? Why'd you choose me of all the other girls in this town? I'm a nobody. Not to mention your enemy. I'm a member of the HIVE FIVE."

He said nothing. He smiled at her. Slowly, he advanced toward her till their bodies were almost touching, and lifted her chin up with his fingers so she was forced to stare into his baby blue eyes. Jinx could feel his breath on her lips and felt her legs turn to jelly.

"Because," he whispered in a husky voice, "because you're so much more special than them." He stroked her cheek lovingly.

_Kiss me._ Jinx thought.

KF pulled back suddenly breaking the moment. "Well, I'm off!" He zipped off down the street and out of sight.

_1..2..3..4.._"ARGH! You Jerk! You stupid cocky jerk! I can't believe that stupid, heartless, worthless, no good-wonderful, sensitive, romantic, perfect gentleman." She finished thinking about him and his captivating eyes.

From behind a building not too far from where the pink-haired teenager was standing, a certain redhead superhero had been watching her make her little speech. He waited till she went inside the tower before coming out.

"Heh, heh. Leave them wanting more. Works every time."

* * *

Yippie! My 4th story finished! I'm so proud of myself! Oh, and in case you're wondering, this is what the pictures look like.

1.Jinx is rolling her eyes while KF is posing as if holding a gun.

2.KF is kissing Jinx on the cheek and she's smiling.

3.Jinx is glaring murderously at our favorite hero and he's looking downright scared out of his pants.

4.Just a pink flash.

5.Jinx is bent over the fallen KF looking worried.


End file.
